Every single lifetime, I'll choose you
by Spellthief
Summary: Reposted 3 sentence AU drabbles from my tumblr, written in response to meme prompts. Various pairings.
1. Fakiru, fairytale retelling

"Well, you see," the scullery maid began, "it's a very complicated story that involves being locked in towers and the time my father wouldn't let me marry who I wanted so I told him I wouldn't marry _anyone_ and then Princess Rue asked me to—"

"You don't have to go into all that," Fakir interrupted, "just tell me what this has to do with the prince."

Her face suddenly went as red as her hair, and she fiddled her fingers a moment before finally mumbling, "Well, I'm not so sure that it has anything to do with him, anymore."

_(A/N: the fairytale I used for this prompt was "Maid Maleen")_


	2. Mythiru, space opera

The natives of planet GLD-CRθ had a proper name, but the Earthlings all called them Ugly Ducklings, on account of their bimorphic bodies that were sometimes duck-like and sometimes swan-like and _always_ clumsy. Mytho thought it was the most inadequate name in the entire 'verse. With a suave smile, he reached out to kiss the hand of the decidedly not-ugly Duckling who had just crashed into him and asked her, "You ever wanted to see the stars?"


	3. Fakirue, Ancient Rome

He is not her prince. Fakir comes back from the gladiator battle covered in sweat and blood—not his, thank all that is holy—and when he looks at her, she knows that he is seeing the ghost of a girl long dead. Rue kisses him hard anyway.


	4. LysanderHermia, spaghetti western

They stand thirty paces apart in the hot desert sun. Hermia's staring so fierce at him, Lysander can't help but wonder if this is going to turn into a shoot-out. He hopes it doesn't—they might be enemies, but he's really starting to like her.


	5. Ruetho, robots

Mytho took one of Rue's hands into his own. They were flesh-like on the surface, but he knew that underneath she was all wires and electricity, just like he was.

"Just because our love was programmed into us," he told her gently, "doesn't make it any less real."


	6. Ruetho, pirates

Pirate Queen Kraehe was feared across the seven seas for her legions of black-sailed ships and her tendency to cut men's still-beating hearts out of their chests. Mytho had heard all the rumors, of course, but he was still surprised to find himself tied to the mast in front of her with a knife under his throat. But when she smiled at him, it was a sweet, fragile thing, and Mytho abruptly realized that he was doomed even if—or more accurately, _especially_ if—he survived this little encounter.


	7. Ahirue, steampunk

The girl mechanic was a petite little thing, a coil of red hair pinned to her scalp and grease smeared across her face. As a proper English lady, Rue felt that the proper reaction to the girl's antics ought to be disgust, or at least some measure of distaste. Instead, she stayed to watch a little longer.


	8. FakirMytho, Egypt

Fakir had so many better things to be doing than getting blackout drunk with some idealistic American journalist. But they'd started the interview over drinks and then just kept on drinking, long after they'd run out of questions and had just started babbling about what a dick Mubarak was. Mytho leaned in close across the table, dreamy-eyed and adoring, murmuring, "I'm so inspired by your dedication to the cause."


	9. LilieFemio, college party

There was something at once terrifying and alluring about the infamous Femio, Lilie thought, as she pondered the sight of him gyrating his hips wildly and flailing his arms about in the center of the room. The other students were edging away from him in an entirely unsubtle manner, but Lilie walked right up to him and grabbed him by his atrociously chartreuse necktie. Their eyes locked, and Lilie could very nearly _feel_ the delightful amount of misfortune that would require her expert comforting.


	10. AutorRue, office

The secretary was always crying about her jerk of a boyfriend, who kept sleeping with other women and calling her ugly and pushing her around. Normally it was Autor's policy not to get involved in this kind of stuff, but something about her sitting there all alone was really tugging at him. So, with the confidence that he was absolutely making a bad decision and that there was no way this could possibly go right, he went to go talk to her.


	11. LilieFemio, postal service

How Femio ever managed to pass Postal Exam 473 will always be a mystery to Lilie, though in retrospect she is quite pleased he managed to pull it off. In the evenings, after they've both finished their routes, he always comes crying to her about all the beautiful women he delivered packages to, all the hearts he's breaking. His pain is so delicious, she can't help but kiss him. 


	12. Fakiru, myth retelling

Springtime and budding flowers and birds returning from the south are all plenty good things, of course. But now Duck sees a beauty in the other side of things as well—the rich golden hues of autumn leaves, the frosty serenity of winter. And when she looks upon the god of death, she no longer sees a monster of a man, but a place to return home to. 


	13. Fakiru, mermaids

Fakir was not in the market for a merwife; he'd seen all the trouble Mytho had gone through to get his happily-ever-after with Rue, and he wanted none of that. So it was quite by mistake that he ended up lost at sea in his leaky little canoe, paddling his way through mermaid-infested waters, and ending up with a chattering redheaded mergirl as his only companion. The second time he got lost, ending up by some miracle in precisely the same waters, was also a mistake, of course. 


End file.
